


Sofa

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So I planned this at 3am and the plan went as follows:Aziraphale sets up a corner with a window and sofa for Crowley in snek form. EA (Environment Agency) officers visit cos they got reports of a giant, f*** off snek in the building. Crowley nekkid bc transforming from snek to manz.Yep. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

Long after they had stopped Armageddon and both Heaven and Hell were certain to leave them alone, only then were Aziraphale and Crowley  _ really  _ comfortable to take their relationship to the next level. In the middle of a dark, stormy London night, Crowley took the step of asking Aziraphale to be his romantic partner.  _ He wanted to say boyfriend, but neither being had a specific gender.  _ Aziraphale, of course, agreed. That was almost two years ago. 

The angel had set up a small corner in the book shop, away from the customers, just for Crowley in his snake form. There is a large window and a sofa hidden away. It's their place to be alone together, other than Crowley's flat. More often than not, Aziraphale would fall asleep on the sofa while reading a book, Crowley would slither over and curl around him. On at least one occasion, people had burst into the shop, to warn them of the snake, only to be met with the sight of Crowley, naked, beneath Aziraphale, watching the angel sleep comfortably. It often raised questions, but they were shrugged off by Crowley. 

That's what happened this time. Aziraphale was snoring softly when Crowley slithered over and wrapped around Aziraphale. The angels hand connected with the cool leathery skin, relaxing slightly. A few moments in peace passed before the bell above the door rang, signalling the door was opened.   


Crowley transformed back to human, and was grateful that Aziraphale was covering his body. Being a snake meant that, nowadays anyway, he would he naked upon transformation back to human, with it not being the official clothing that God had provided, apparently that had an influence. Shifting, he pressed his lips to the top of Aziraphale's head gently. The heart in his chest leapt as he thought about the angel, and how much Crowley loves him.

"Oh, uh hello there" a portly gentleman stood next to the bookshelf that obscures them in just the right way catches Crowley’s attention. It's clear the man hadn't expected to see this. The entirety of the left side of Crowley's body was exposed, but the _important bits_ were covered by Aziraphale's sleeping form. Crowley nodded to the guy, who turned to his colleague and gestured for them to go over.   
"We were sent from the council authority because there have been a number of reports of a snake in the building. Would you mind if we have a look around?" the gentleman asked. He looked to his female colleague, while both showed their identification.   
"Sure, go ahead. No snakes here that we're aware of" Crowley said, not missing the way the female colleague raked her eyes over both men, focusing on Aziraphale's ass for a few moments longer than Crowley was comfortable with. Both of the workers went off into the store, leaving Crowley alone with Aziraphale again. 

"Babe?" Aziraphale murmured, barely awake.   
"It's me" Crowley responded, rubbing his hand up and down the angel's back until he awoke.   
"Who's here?" Aziraphale asked, rubbing at his eyes slightly. He would likely be asleep soon after.  
"Council, reports of a snake so they're checking" Crowley explained, and he saw it make sense to Aziraphale why the demon was in human form, and naked all of a sudden.   
"Oh, okay" Aziraphale responded, and sure enough, he was asleep mere moments later. Crowley smiled and kissed the top of the angel's head. 

The worker came back over to them, the female worker Crowley noted. Crowley's hand had also slid to Aziraphale's back pocket on his trousers, possessively holding the angel close while making it clear to the woman that neither Crowley nor Aziraphale were available for her. She began looking around the area.   
"Can I ask, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" She asked.   
"Problem with my eyes" Crowley responded, the lie rolling off his tongue with ease like it so often did, though his focus was on Aziraphale. He was watching his angel, one hand sliding to Aziraphale’s hair, while his other hand remained on Aziraphale’s ass.   
"Crowley…" Aziraphale murmured, curling closer.   
"Yes, angel?" Crowley asked softly, gently lifting the angel's head.  
"I love you" Aziraphale muttered, still clearly half asleep.   
"I love you too angel" Crowley smiled, not hiding how happy he was whenever Aziraphale said those three words. The woman tried to hide her scowl but being the demon he was, Crowley saw it immediately. He reached over as best possible and pulled the blanket out from beneath the sofa. Shifting, he spooned close to the angel and covered them both.   


Crowley shifted and pressed his back against the sofa, hiding his body with Aziraphale’s. Cuddling close to him.    
“What time is it?” Aziraphale murmured, curling impossibly close to Crowley.    
“Mid - afternoon. I’ve closed up for the afternoon” Crowley promised, watching as Aziraphale rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake himself up.    
“Sleep if you want to, my prince. I will lock up once these have gone” Crowley promised.    
“That’s cute” The woman scoffed. Crowley shot a glare over to her, a glare filled with demonic rage. The woman stumbled in the room, falling over. Crowley chuckled, kissing the top of Aziraphale’s head.    
“You’re mine and I’m yours” Crowley promised, eventually sleep got the better of him.    


Now that they were both covered with a blanket, Aziraphale removed his waistcoat and shirt, tossing them aside. Usually he would hang them up, but he’s barely awake today. Plus, he can miracle away any creases. He’s climbing back into Crowley’s arms when he notices the woman watching them both. Crowley, as if on auto-pilot, reaches up and gently kisses the angel. Aziraphale smiled while curling close. Reaching up, he eased off the sleeping demon’s sunglasses, smiling gently. There were so many words that Aziraphale wanted to say to Crowley. Yet none of them were the right words. None of them adequately showed the demon just how important he is to Aziraphale.   


“Okay then, sorry to disturb you” The male officer said, walking over. He was surprised to find the roles were reversed and the auburn haired male was now snoring peacefully beneath a thick blanket, while the other male was watching him sleep. Even still, it was evident that both men were happily in love with one another.    
“We haven’t found anything. Our report will be sent out shortly” He said. Aziraphale nodded but he didn’t stop watching Crowley. 

Once the door slammed shut, Aziraphale let out a breath of relief.    
“I think we should go upstairs” He murmured, knowing full well that the demon was awake.    
“Oh, do you now?” Crowley smiled, his tongue poking out as his eyes met Aziraphale’s soft eyes.   
“I do, that way we can cuddle naked without being disturbed by anyone” Aziraphale smirked. He knew the effect it would have, and sure enough the demon was stood up a moment later, no shame in the fact he was fully naked still, in front of a window that showed the busy London streets.    
“Lead the way, angel” Crowley said, taking Aziraphale’s hand.    


The bed was softer than Crowley had expected, and he loved it. He watched as the angel began to remove his vest top, though his hands hesitated, a habit that had been there since Gabriel had made  _ that _ comment. Crowley held back a groan when he saw the dimples at the base of the angel’s spine, forcing his hand to not go between his legs. That was a difficult task.   


A few moments later, Aziraphale slid into the bed, his clothes appearing hung up in the closet.    
“I love you” Aziraphale murmured, curling close. The angel’s leg wrapped around Crowley’s thin body, pulling him close. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine this fic with this idea:  
> When thunder happens, demons revert to original form (Crowley as snake). Massive thunderstorm in middle of night, while Crowley and Aziraphale spending first night together - can’t/won’t transform to snake. Aziraphale wakes up to Crowley having a panic attack - gives ‘permission’ for Crowley to snake - they sleep with Crowley wrapped around Aziraphale

Thunder lights up the sky outside of the bookshop, the thin curtains that Aziraphale purchased barely hide it. The hairs on Crowley’s neck are stood on their ends, a shiver has covered his body. He feels every crack of lightning, every rumble of thunder, he feels them all before they show to humans and earth.  _ They always have. _ Crowley had long learnt to deal with it at this point, but the method he uses to deal with it can’t exactly be used right now. 

Following the Armageddon - That - Wasn’t, Crowley and Aziraphale  _ finally _ took their relationship to the next level. They didn’t fully live together, that was something that had caused a number of minor arguments - their differing tastes in furniture clashed significantly. They often spent nights at each other’s places. Tonight, they’re in the flat above the book shop, a place that is becoming an increasingly common home for them both. 

The storm has been raging for hours, though it feels more like days. Aziraphale is curled around the demon, his head resting on Crowley’s chest. Crowley’s hands are stroking through the angel’s hair. Aziraphale’s hair, so usually pristine, is scruffy and messed up from the motion of Crowley’s fingers, the angel can miracle it fixed better though. 

The anxiety was bubbling up in Crowley’s chest, he wants to curl up as a snake under the pillow and hide away from the storm.  _ Thunder storms mean so much more to demons, more so than they do to angels even.  _ Crowley sighed, staring at the white ceiling. He wants to scream to Her, to shout, beg even, to make it all stop. Even for one night. 

Before Crowley could fall to deep into his mind, he was met with Aziraphale’s care - filled eyes meeting his own.    
“Crowley” He whispered, resting on his side. Reaching up, Aziraphale brushed his thumb over Crowley’s stubble covered cheek.    
“My dear, what is going on?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley sighed, his eyes darting away from Aziraphale’s, before they saw too deep into the demon’s insecurities, his fears. 

“The storm” He admitted. Aziraphale frowned slightly.    
“Yes, it has been there for a while. Is it causing you discomfort?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, though it almost wasn’t seen. 

“What can I do to help?” Aziraphale asked, still stroking Crowley’s cheek.    
“I usually…” Crowley whispered, still not meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. He sighed again.    
“I usually turn to a snake and hide. I don’t feel it in my wings so much then” Crowley admitted. Aziraphale nodded.    
“You don’t need my permission, dear. If you need to transform, please do” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded, a small smile graced his face. He leant over and gently kissed Aziraphale, before moving to curl up, his boxer shorts vanishing as he transformed into a snake. Crowley slithered over and coiled up under the pillow, his head resting on Aziraphale’s chest. 

Aziraphale smiled and gently brushed his thumb over the top of Crowley’s head, the snake’s long tongue hissing out, sounding almost relaxed. Aziraphale smiled.    
“Is that better?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded.    
“Much. You’re warm” He hissed. Aziraphale smiled.    
“Dear, please know that you don’t need to wait for me to transform. Just do it when you need to” Aziraphale promised. Crowley smiled and nodded, his head resting under the angel’s nightgown, over the angel’s heart. 

Aziraphale’s hand rested close to Crowley’s head, the demon quickly curling around the hand. Crowley’s tongue slid out and pressed against the angel’s wedding ring in a snake - like kiss, before they both fell asleep. 

The storm still raged, but as Crowley settled close to the angel’s warmth, he knew that for tonight, it would be okay. 

Morning told a different story. They were  _ rudely _ awoken by a rough knocking at the door. Aziraphale waved his hand,  _ the door is unlocked _ , while Crowley transformed back to human. If anyone wants to walk in, they’ll be met with Crowley’s bare ass. 

Sure enough, the door did open, but thankfully, Aziraphale had managed to wake up and dress himself. He’s covering Crowley in the duvet when the door eases open.   
“Oh! I am sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here” The man says. Aziraphale ignores him, pressing a gentle kiss to Crowley’s head before leaving the room.    
“How can I be of assistance?” Aziraphale asked, peering at the gentleman’s ID -  _ James Harrison, London Council _ .    
“We’ve had more reports of a snake in the building. A ‘ _ giant, six foot snake that’s black and red’ _ ” He said, reading the sheet of paper.    
“I see no snakes here, but please feel free to look around. I ask only that you don’t disturb my partner though” Aziraphale said, while peering into the room. Crowley has migrated to Aziraphale’s side of the bed, curled around the pillow.    
“Is he okay?” The guy asks.   
“He didn’t sleep well” Aziraphale stated, while walking down the stairs. He pulled out a book and sat behind the counter, beginning to read the book while the man looked around.

Lunch time rolled around, and Aziraphale decided to lock up shop for the day. He went back upstairs to the bedroom, not surprised to find Crowley still curled around Aziraphale’s pillow. Aziraphale smiled softly and pulled his clothing off, hanging most of it on coathangers, before he climbed into the bed. Crowley smiled and wrapped around Aziraphale, long limbs embracing the angel. 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed the top of Crowley’s head.    
“My dear, I love you so very much” Aziraphale said softly. Crowley curled closer.    
“I admit, when I first met you, I was terrified. I learnt so much about you from those above. I was taught, and believed, that you were inherently wrong, something to be avoided. I realise now though, I realise that you were nothing wrong, bad or anything else that I was led to believe” Aziraphale murmured, not noticing the man stood in the doorway.    
“You are perfect. You are perfection. The perfect mix of right and wrong” He continued. Crowley sleepily opened his eyes, a small smile gracing his face. He knew there was a stranger, he could feel the presence. He closed his eyes again, providing some protection if the man entered further. Aziraphale’s hand slid up and cupped Crowley’s cheeks.    
“I love you, dear” He murmured, before leaning down and kissing the demon. Crowley smiled and chased the feeling of Aziraphale’s lips for a moment or two.    
“That’s why I married you” Crowley smiled. Aziraphale smiled.    
“We’re not married yet” Aziraphale chided.    
“Soon though” He promised. Crowley nodded and smiled.    
“Angel, can you pass me my glasses” Crowley asked. Aziraphale reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out the glasses. He opened the frame and set the glasses on Crowley’s face, pressing a gentle kiss as he did.    


“I am so sorry to disturb the moment” The man in the doorway said. Both Aziraphale and Crowley turned to face him.    
“I have found no evidence to back up these claims again. We will be in touch, thank you” He said, before walking back. Crowley smirked up to Aziraphale, leaning up to kiss the angel gently. 

“Angel” Crowley murmured, pulling Aziraphale impossibly close.   
“Yes, my dear?” Azirapahle asked, resting his hand on the demon’s chest.    
“Would you like to go out to dinner later? I hear there’s a new restaurant that does amazing crepes” Crowley smiled.   
“That would be wonderful dear” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley smiled and pulled the angel’s naked body close. 

It may be midday, but sleep finds both men easily, with Crowley winding himself around Aziraphale’s body, the angel’s hand stroking over the leathery scales. 


End file.
